parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roseate Spoonbill
The roseate spoonbill (Platalea ajaja) is a striking wading bird that is easily identifiable thanks to its bright pink plumage and spoon-shaped bill. It is a large bird, with a wingspan of over a metre, but is mid-sized in comparison to other species in the order Ciconiiformes to which the roseate spoonbill belongs. It is long-legged, long-necked and has a bald head that is pale green in appearance, with a white neck, breast and back. The rest of the plumage is mostly various shades of pink, with dark reddish-pink wing and upper tail feathers. There is a yellow patch near the bend of the wing, and the tail is orange. The roseate spoonbill’s bill is about 15 to 18 centimetres long and is grey, while the legs are reddish-pink. Male and female roseate spoonbills are similar in appearance and colour, although males are slightly larger. Juvenile roseate spoonbills are mostly white, with dusky-pink wing tips which develop and darken as they mature. They have fully feathered heads and pale yellowish-pink bills. Full adult plumage is thought to develop after four moults, which takes about three years. The roseate spoonbill is a sociable bird, and is known to feed, roost and fly in formation with others of its kind. The roseate spoonbill feeds by walking slowly through the water, swinging its distinctive spoon-shaped bill from side to side. Roseate spoonbill hatchlings are fat, with salmon-pink skin covered in sparse white down. Gallery Spoonbill, Roseate (Princess and the Frog).jpg rio-disneyscreencaps.com-77.jpg Star meets Spoonbill.png Noah's Ark Spoonbills Flamingos Monkeys Rattlesnakes Zebras Deer Horses Chimpanzees Lions Bears Antelopes.png Ibis-aja-baja-alfons-aberg.jpg Simpsons Spoonbill.PNG Brookfield Zoo Spoonbill.png Jacksonville Zoo Spoonbill.png FMSADAK Spoonbill.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? S.A.R.A.H..jpeg S.T.E.V.E.N..jpeg J.A.S.M.I.N.E..jpeg Books 35CC1089-073E-47F5-A103-EA5511617511.jpeg 7658A188-CBC2-4A5E-AC31-3CB01A9B8A8F.jpeg 4AF73316-5DB3-40A0-B598-22780F23652B.jpeg 49E12EA5-7FA2-4737-8479-2F121FF22774.jpeg 6D454B8A-36EB-4804-83E5-5BBD5C896662.jpeg C99A326C-B541-4E58-A19E-6962D4FC5B95.jpeg 3DA30416-3360-430B-85A2-DFA63DE95A7A.jpeg 4EB0CCA9-8839-598B-928C-59FCDE5A220D.jpeg F8C5843A-1B03-4503-8A1B-AEB89D8BAB54.jpeg See Also * Eurasian Spoonbill * African Spoonbill * Black-Faced Spoonbill Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Herons and Relatives Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Rio Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Fun and Love Sitcom Show Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Charles Paddock Zoo Animals Category:Animal Party Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Pink is for Blobfish Animals Category:Pink Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Jess Keating Animals Category:The Bird Alphabet Book Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Planet Sheen Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Animal Clowns Animals Category:Cape May Zoo Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:The Bird Atlas Animals